Dave and the "Quality" Fish Factory
'Dave and the "Quality" Fish Factory '''is the thirteenth episode of the fourth season of ''Portal Heroes. The episode premiered on September 5, 2017 and was viewed on 64,000 televisions. The episode guest stars Justin Roiland as Filet-O-Fonka. Premise Dave buys tickets to "Filet-O-Fonka's "Quality" Fish Factory", it's later discovered that Fonka was using his secretly mind controlling fish sticks to make people buy tickets in an attempt to boost sales. Plot We begin at Dave and John's apartment, where Dave is looking at different deals online on his laptop. He decides to buy three tickets to Filet-O-Fonka's "Quality" Fish Factory, for him, John and Serena, costing him £195. The three go to the factory only to discover that Fonka is a jerk who mistreats his employees. Despite this, Dave still loves the experience. Serena and John think something weird is going on after noticing how they never see Fonka's back. They explore the factory and eventually catch a glimpse of his back - he is a robot named Scam-Bot 1200. After tying him up, Fonka confesses that the "Filet-O-Fonka Not Legal in the US Fish Sticks" are secretly mind controlling devices, making people who eat them buy tickets to the factory to try and boost sales. After surgery to remove traces of fish stick inside Dave, they expose the truth about Fonka, resulting in the closing of his factory and a life sentence in Cognojail, a prison for robots. Transcript *(fade into a shot of City Apartments, then cut to Dave and John's apartment, where Dave is on his laptop using a website called "Scalding UK Deals") *Dave: (scrolling through the website) Hm, let's see... 432 pencil sharpeners for £100, nah. Some Easter egg that a guy licked, no thank you. "Ultra Sauce", peanut butter mixed with ketchup - what? Who made this website? (his computer beeps as a pop-up advertising "Filet-O-Fonka Not Legal in the US Fish Sticks") Ooh, Filet-O-Fonka Not Legal in the US Fish Sticks! Thank you, pop up on this dodgy website that's probably drowning my computer in malware as I speak, you have shown me the way. *(cut to the apartment's kitchen, Dave walks in and opens the freezer) *Dave: Any fish sticks here? (pokes his head into one of the shelves) A-choo! Hmm, I guess we have no fish sticks. Looks like I'll have to go out and buy some. (he stands idly for about a second) John, go buy some fish sticks. *John: (from another room) No! *Dave: Rats. *(cut to "Sorta Fresh Groceries". Dave walks inside the shop with a shopping list) *Dave: Now, what's on the list? (he looks down at the list, which just says "FISH STICKS, MORON." in big writing) Ah. (he taps an worker's shoulder, who is looking in a shelf) Sir, where are the fish sticks? *Worker: Uh, I'm a little preoccupied, sir. (shot from inside the shelf, which his head is glued to) This is the last time they let Jerry use a glue gun. *Dave: Alright, I'll go find it myself, I guess. *(he's walking next to the aisles, looking at signs for what's in each one. They read: "Aisle 1 - Animal Food, Animal Toys", "Aisle 2 - Human Food, Human Toys", and "Aisle 3 - Horrifying Sticky Tentacle Monster Food". In Aisle 3, a green monster with many tentacles is slithering around) *Dave: Where's the fish sti--? (he spots a massive display for Filet-O-Fonka's Not Legal in the US Fish Sticks, with a large cardboard cutout of Filet-O-Fonka) (gasps surprisingly and zooms off to the display, where he loads his trolley with many boxes of fish sticks) *(cut to outside the shop, where Dave is leaving with his trolley with a massive pile of fish stick boxes. He walks past a TV shop, where a TV is displaying the news. The headline is "LOCAL DUNCE GOES BANKRUPT FROM BUYING FISH STICKS") *(cut to the outisde of City Apartments, then to Dave and John's apartment. Dave is on his laptop, and there are boxes of fish sticks all over the house, he's also eating a plate of them) *Dave: So, it looks like a warehouse big enough to store all these fish sticks will cost... (clicks mouse) What? £500? Well, I guess we could just keep them here. *John: (from another room) We're not keeping them here. *Dave: Rats. (puts a few fish sticks in his mouth. His computer beeps and another Filet-O-Fonka pop up shows up, this time advertising "Filet-O-Fonka's "Quality" Fish Factory". Wow, I've never been to the "Quality" Fish Factory before. I wonder what it's like... guess there's only one way to find out. *(cut to the outside of City Apartments at night, then to John's bedroom, where he is sleeping. He then wakes up) *John: (yawns) Jeez, I need the bathroom. (gets up and turns his light on. Dave is standing in the room with a creepy smile on his face) Argh! What the?! *Dave: I just wanted to tell you that- *John: Stop, hang on. Whatever you want to tell me is important enough that you have to mention it to me at... (picks up his alarm clock, looks at it and places it back down) two in the morning? *Dave: Actually, yes, it is. I bought us all tickets to Filet-O-Fonka's "Quality" Fish Factory! And it only cost me £195! *John: Well, I better get used to paying all the bills. *Dave: Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to break the news to Serena. (he walks out, casually whistling, with a hairpin and a sledgehammer) *TBA Cast *BaconMahBoi as Dave, John, Oopie-Loopie #1, Oopie-Loopie #2, Oopie-Loopie #4, Oopie-Loopie #6, Mind Controlled Guy #2 *Morwenna Banks as Serena, Oopie-Loopie #3, Oopie-Loopie #7, Mind Controlled Guy #1, Mind Controlled Guy #3 *Lewis MacLeod as Shop Worker, Oopie-Loopie #9, Mind Controlled Guy #4 *Justin Roiland as Filet-O-Fonka, Oopie-Loopie #5, Oopie-Loopie #8 Master Magarto has no lines in this episode. Home media release The episode is currently available on three DVDs: *The episode was released on the "John's Vacation" DVD on December 18, 2017, along with seven other episodes, episode 5a (Calculator) to 8b (episode currently unnamed). *The episode was released on the "Complete Fourth Season" DVD on February 13, 2018 along with the rest of season four. *The episode was released on the "Absolutely Complete Everything" DVD on February 27, 2018 along with the pilot and every episode from seasons one to four. References *The episode is a parody of the Roald Dahl book Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, and contains many references: **The episodes title is a reference to the book's title. **The character Filet-O-Fonka is a reference to Willy Wonka. **The "Quality" Fish Factory is a reference to the Chocolate Factory. **The Oopie-Loopies are a reference to the Oompa-Loompas. *As well as referencing Willy Wonka, the character Filet-O-Fonka is also a reference to the McDonald's Filet-o-Fish sandwich. *The website Dave uses a the beginning of the episodes is called "Scalding UK Deals", a reference to the real website HotUKDeals. Trivia *This is the fourth and final episode to have a guest star, after Easter Day (Harry Shearer), R.I.P. Television (Brian Blessed), and Christmas Part II (Fred Tatasciore). *This episode has the highest speaking characters to voice actors ratio (18 characters to 4 actors) of season four. The highest ratio of the series is from season one's Neverending (31 characters to 4 actors). *With a 8.7 rating on IMDB based on 72 ratings, this is the highest rated episode of the series. *BaconMahBoi stated that this is his favourite episode of the series. *The Oopie-Loopies were originally planned to be called the Oomp-Loomps, however it was changed due to legal concerns about the similarities in the names. Category:Episodes Category:Portal Heroes Category:BaconZone Category:Episodes airing in 2016